


Lies, Damn Lies, and Statistics (Class)

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone finds out about Kurt and his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies, Damn Lies, and Statistics (Class)

Kurt lied to Daddy on Friday night; he said that he was done with all of his homework. Daddy knew that he had a test on Monday in his stats class. The move to Dalton had been harder than Kurt thought it would be, and he was spending significantly more time studying.

Basically, Kurt had been spending so much time studying that he felt like he didn’t get to spend any time with Daddy. Between Glee Club for both boys and football practice for Puck, their time was already mostly taken up.

They had planned to meet on Friday to see a movie, but Puck had told Kurt that they were only going if all of his homework was done. Kurt had tried really hard to get all of it done, but there was just so much of it, and Kurt really wanted to go to the movies. So when Daddy asked him if the homework was done, Kurt lied.

It wasn’t really a lie, or at least that was what Kurt told himself. His homework was done, and he had studied for the statistics test. He wasn’t ready yet, but it was only Friday night; they had plenty of time. Noah would go home around 11:00, and Kurt could study on Saturday.

Except Saturday came around, and his Dad needed help in the shop. Burt was down a mechanic, and Kurt felt like he had to go to work. And then once he got off work, Noah wanted to spend time with him. It wasn’t like Kurt could tell Daddy that he had to study since he had already said his homework was done.

And while he was with Puck, it started snowing. And it wouldn’t stop. At 10:00, when he started talking about driving home, Puck vetoed his plan. Puck’s sister was at a slumber party, and his mother was visiting his aunt. Puck knew that Burt probably wouldn’t be thrilled with the idea of an unsupervised sleepover, but he also knew the roads were not safe. So Puck bit the bullet and called; after swearing that absolutely nothing would happen, Burt agreed to Kurt spending the night.

So they slept together. Just slept, curled together the way they had the first night. Kurt had tried to convince Puck to do more, but Puck had refused, reasoning that they had promised Burt. Kurt thought this was a somewhat ridiculous argument, giving that they had already been having sex for four months at this point, but he acquiesced once he realized that Daddy wasn’t going to budge.

“It was odd,” Kurt mused to himself as he fell asleep. “Who would have thought that Noah Puckerman would turn down sex, in an effort to stay on a parent’s good side?”

By the time they woke up the next morning, Lima had seen almost 18 inches of snow, and it wasn’t letting up. Kurt watched out the window for most of the afternoon, growing progressively jumpier as he calculated and recalculated how much time he had left to study. At first, it was simply going home and studying until bedtime. Then it was skipping dinner to squeeze in another half hour of study. As time dwindled, Kurt began trying to figure out how much sleep he could get by on.

The snow finally stopped around 5:00 PM, but nobody was going anywhere. The city was estimating it would take 8-12 hours to dig everyone out. Just enough time for Kurt to get home and get dressed so that he could rush to Dalton and fail his math test.

Kurt was short with Puck, already panicking about the impending punishment. It hadn’t seemed like such a big deal to lie about studying on Friday, but now that it was Sunday night...Kurt was not looking forward to Puck finding out about it.

Puck had to swat Kurt on several occasions that Sunday, as he became more and more irritable, snapping and ignoring directions. Finally, when Kurt refused to get into the bathtub, Puck had to give him an actual spanking. Kurt was contrite, and he managed to keep himself out of further trouble until Puck sent him to bed at 8:30, reasoning that Kurt’s mood must be due to being overtired.

When they woke up on Monday, McKinley was closed. Kurt held out hope as he watched the news that Dalton would be closed, but no luck. Puck made him breakfast and sent him home to change and go to school, with an admonishment to drive slowly and carefully, straight to school and back. The roads were clear, but Puck didn’t want him driving any more than absolutely necessary.

Kurt followed the instructions, going straight to school, where he promptly bombed his test. As Kurt looked at the test, he started freaking out. He couldn’t remember covering any of the material. He tried to answer, but he had no idea what he was doing.

Kurt spent the rest of the day in a daze. He couldn’t believe that he had done so badly on the test, and he desperately hoped that he was wrong. Maybe he knew more than he thought he did?

Kurt went straight home, per Daddy’s instructions. He then had to sit at home for another 48 hours as another massive snowstorm swept through Ohio. When he finally returned to school on Thursday, his teacher had finished grading the tests.

Kurt looked at the test in front of him. A round D+ was written across the front. It was the worst grade Kurt had ever received on anything. Ever. He couldn’t believe it. What was he going to tell Daddy? Puck was certain to ask about the test, and he would have to tell him about the grade. Which would lead to an uncomfortable conversation about studying that Kurt did not want to have. Kurt knew what Daddy thought about lying, and somehow, Kurt doubted that Daddy would agree with his earlier assessment that he had started studying for his stats test, and thus his homework had been done on Friday.

Kurt’s stomach was in knots as he thought about what was likely going to happen when he saw Noah that evening. By the time he got home, Kurt thought he would throw up. Standing in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, he was thought up a brilliant (at the time) plan.

Quickly going to the bedroom, Kurt found the cod liver oil. He took it back into the bathroom and poured it out, rinsing the bottle thoroughly and then putting it away. Daddy couldn’t very well make it drink cod liver oil if there wasn’t any.

And with that thought, Kurt sat down at his desk and started doing homework while he waited for Daddy to arrive.

He didn’t have long to wait. About twenty minutes after he sat down to start his homework, Daddy came down the stairs. Leaning over Kurt’s shoulder, he kissed him on the cheek.

“How was school?”

“Okay,” Kurt focused on his notes.

“Anything happen?”

Kurt shook his head, then flipped to a new page in his notebook, starting to write. “I’ve got a lot of homework Daddy.”

“O-kay,” Puck said slowly. Kurt took school pretty seriously, but he usually took a break when he got home so they could spend time together. Especially now that he was at Dalton. Trying to shrug off the feeling that something was wrong, Puck sat on a nearby chair and pulled out his own history book. He had a test to study for tomorrow...

He tried to focus on reading, but he kept glancing up at Kurt. Puck felt like something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Kurt was staring at the notebook in front of him blankly. He would write something, then cross it out hurriedly.

“Baby, is something wrong?”

Kurt shook his head, still staring at the notebook. Puck wanted to ask more questions, but he really had to study for this test- and then he remembered.

“How did your stats test go Kurt?”  
Kurt shrugged, making a distracted noise.

“Did you get your test back today Kurt?” he asked gently. Daddy knew that Kurt was having a hard time with the transfer. Kurt had always been a straight-A student at McKinley; the academic standards at Dalton were just a lot higher. Puck figured that was what was upsetting him, he probably got a B or a C on this test.

Kurt wouldn’t look at him, still staring at his homework. Puck sighed, rising to stand behind Kurt. He laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward.

“You know, a bad grade isn’t the end of the world kiddo. You want to show me the test?”

Kurt looked at him and shook his head.

“Okay,” Puck thought. “That was weird. Kurt knows I won’t be upset about a C.”

“Kurt, I’d like to see your test please.” Puck’s voice was level. They would talk about Kurt’s perfectionism, and then they could get back to studying. No big deal.

Kurt swallowed hard, then pulled a folder from his bag. He silently handed it to Daddy, still not making eye contact. Puck’s jaw dropped when he saw the grade. His baby didn’t get grades like this! Puck was expecting a B, maybe a C. But a D+?

Puck pulled the chair he had been sitting in over to the desk, then forcibly turned Kurt, in his chair, so that they were facing each other.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice still gentle. Maybe Kurt could talk to Artie, he was good in math...

Kurt shrugged again.

“Kurt, we’re done with the no talking thing. You need to tell me how you got a D+ on this test please. Did you not understand the information? I thought you told me last week that you had gotten help on it.”

“I did,” Kurt was quick to reply. “It’s just, when I started taking the test...It’s like my mind went blank. I guess I just panicked.”

“You don’t normally freak out about tests Kurt. Is something else going on? Let me see the test prep problems you told me about.”

“They’re behind the test.”

Puck pulled more papers out of the folder. “I see the first two pages, but I thought you said the teacher gave you more since you were behind. Did you leave them at school or something?”

Kurt sucked his lower lip in and looked away from Puck guiltily.

“Damn it.” Puck thought.

“Kurt, look AT me please.” Puck waited until Kurt looked at him again. “I’m going to ask you a question, and I want a straight answer. Did you study for this test?”

Kurt nodded fervently, “Yes Daddy. I studied on Friday before you came over.”

“Okay, then where are the rest of the problems?”

“I kind of didn’t do all of them Daddy...But I studied. Those were just practice, they didn’t count.”

“Maybe they weren’t worth credit, but they clearly counted Kurt. What happened to ‘we can go to the movies Daddy, I’m done with all of my homework?’”

“I was. I studied. I was going to study more on Saturday but then with the snow...”

“Done means done Kurt. Not, ‘I want to do something else now and I’ll get back to it later when it’s more convenient.’”

“I was going to study more!” Kurt protested.

“And you know what Kurt? If you had told me that you had studied already and you were planning on studying more later, that would have been fine. But you told me that you were done. And what’s the rule about lying Kurt Elizabeth?”

“Not to,” Kurt mumbled.

“And what happens when you lie?” Puck asked. For a kid who had thoughts he wanted to share about everything, Kurt became extremely close-mouthed when he was in trouble. Or trying to cover something up.

“We’re out of cod liver oil Daddy.” Kurt made eye contact at this statement.

Puck looked at Kurt, narrowing his eyes. “What do you mean we’re out? We had half a bottle the last time we used it, and I know you’re not just taking it for fun when I’m not here.” Standing up, Puck went to Kurt’s dresser where the bottle was kept and pulled out the empty, and clean bottle. Bringing it back over to the desk, he sat the bottle down and then Looked at Kurt.

“Talk.”

“We’re out Daddy!” Kurt’s voice was high. “We used the last of it!”

“So your story is that I used the last of this when you bought that sweater, and then I rinsed out the bottle and put it back in your dresser instead of chucking it and buying a new bottle.”

Kurt started to talk, but Puck interrupted him, “And before you answer this, consider that you’re already in trouble.”

“We don’t have any Daddy.”

“Okay then.” And with that, Puck took Kurt’s arm and pulled him out of the chair and toward the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“What happens when you lie to Daddy Kurt?”

“You give me cod liver oil but We. Don’t. Have. Any.” Kurt tried to dig in his heels and stop their trip toward the bathroom, but Puck kept moving.

“Yup. That’s what I like to do-you had better keep moving yourself Kurt Elizabeth Hummel you are in enough trouble already-but if we don’t have cod liver oil then we’re going to have to use soap.”

“No! But-but-Daddy! You said soap was bad for me!!!”

“Using soap all the time wouldn’t be good for you. But if I use your special organic soap, I think we’ll be fine. And since you decided to get rid of the cod liver oil, we don’t have much of a choice now, do we?” As Puck explained this to Kurt, he was rifling through the cabinet and pulling out a bar of soap and a washcloth.

Kurt stomped, “NO! That’s not fair!!!”

Puck stopped soaping up the washcloth and swatted Kurt. “Watch it Mister. You’re in plenty of trouble; don’t make it worse.”

Puck steered Kurt to sit down on the side of the tub, then he picked up the washcloth and held it to Kurt’s mouth. “Open.”

Kurt clenched his teeth together and shook his head.

Puck was out of patience, pulling Kurt up, he bent him over his hip and smacked him on the bottom half a dozen times. “You are out of chances Kid.” Sitting him back down on his now sore bottom, he held up the washcloth again. “Open.”

Kurt sniffled as he opened his mouth. He was gagging as soon as the washcloth touched his lips, and it only got worse as Daddy scrubbed the inside of his mouth out thoroughly.

After the washcloth touched every inch of Kurt’s mouth, Puck tugged him up by his arm and sent him toward the corner with a swat to his butt and the washcloth still in his mouth. Kurt stood in the corner, sobbing, as the soap and tears mixed together, dripping down his chin.

Puck waited, watching Kurt. He gave the boy about 20 minutes before calling him over. Kurt walked over, head hanging, still crying. He stood in front of Puck and gratefully opened his mouth so Daddy could remove the washcloth. Being grateful turned quickly to surprise, when Daddy pulled Kurt over his lap and jerked down his pants. Cracking his hand down hard, he began lecturing again.

“Why are you getting a spanking today?”

“‘Cause I didn’t tell you that I still had to study more.”

“Uh huh,” Puck said, unimpressed. “And what is that called?”

“It wasn’t a lie Daddy!!!!” Kurt wailed.

“Yes it Was.” Daddy said, punctuating each word with a hard smack to the back of Kurt’s thighs. “No lying, obfuscation, misleading, or failing to correct a false assumption. All of those things are going to mean that you get your mouth washed out.”

Picking up the wooden spoon, Puck continued the spanking. Kurt jumped as the spoon landed across his backside and cried out.

“If you had told me you needed to study more, then you could have studied Saturday night or Sunday during the day. I wouldn’t have made you miss the movie. But instead, you chose to lie to me. Now, where is the cod liver oil?”

“Threw it out,” Kurt choked out, kicking his legs as Puck landed an especially sharp swat to his right thigh.

“Hmmm. So you lied about that too.” With that, Puck stopped talking, focusing on turning Kurt’s backside a uniform shade of dark red.

“Sorry Daddy,” Kurt wailed. “Sorry Sorry Sorry. Won’t lie again. Please no more.”

Puck’s swats slowed and lightened. By this point, even the light slaps caused Kurt to jerk and kick, trying to move away.

“Why are you getting a spanking?”

“Lied about studying-owwwww Daddy.”

“Why else Kurt?”

“Cod-Liver-Oil-Daddy-Daddy-Stop-Pleeeeease.”

With that answer, Puck finally stopped spanking. He began his usual ritual, rubbing Kurt’s back and waiting for him to calm down enough to talk. When Kurt was ready, Puck helped him stand again and pulled his pants up.

Looking at Kurt’s tear-stained face, Puck wanted to stop. But he reminded himself that Kurt had lied about the cod liver oil too. Puck knew he had to finish the punishment, otherwise Kurt wouldn’t think twice about pouring the new bottle out as well.

“Open,” he said, as he held the washcloth up to Kurt’s mouth again.

“You already washed my mouth out,” Kurt cried, even as he obediently opened his mouth.

“I washed your mouth out for lying to me about studying. This is for throwing out the cod liver oil and then telling me we had used it all.”

As Puck was explaining this, he resumed scrubbing Kurt’s mouth with the washcloth.

“Hey Kurt! Can I borrow your-” Brittany stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching Kurt and Puck, who had frozen in shock. Cocking her head to one side, she looked at the boys quizzically for a minute, then she smiled and began talking again.

“Are you playing the naughty girl game? Santana likes to play that sometimes.” And with that, she walked over to Kurt’s dresser and began flipping through his magazines.

Puck jerked the washcloth out of Kurt’s mouth. “Um, yeah Brittany. We’re playing.” Kurt shot him a humiliated glare.

“Kurt, can I borrow your new Vogue? Lord Tubbington hid mine. I think he’s jealous of my fashion sense.”

Kurt nodded, his face pushed against Daddy’s chest. “Uh huh Brit. That’s fine. See you later.”

“Thanks! I’ll bring it back later. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of your copy.” Brittany slipped the magazine in her bag, then began walking up the stairs. “Bye Puck.”

Neither Kurt nor Puck moved until they heard the front door slam behind Brittany. Then Puck started shaking, trying to not laugh.

“It’s not funny Noah.” Kurt wailed, his face red with embarassment.

“That’s Daddy to you.” Turning Kurt and swatting him lightly, “Now go rinse your mouth.”

Kurt yipped. As sore as he was, that had hurt. “Daddy!” he protested.

“Take the washcloth with you. Unless you want to keep playing the ‘Naughty Boy Game.’”

Kurt huffed and flounced off to the bathroom. As he tried to get rid of the taste of soap in his mouth, Kurt realized he should be grateful that at least it was Brittany. Even if she told someone, nobody would believe her. He hoped.


End file.
